The Ringing of Bells
by Riika Duskraven
Summary: AU. He was trained for this. Military perfection who would stop at nothing to destroy his enemies, bred for success and willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of the mission. He was born to hunt, to kill, to survive. So who is this mysterious boy with white hair and why is it that he suddenly can't keep focus on the danger looming just ahead?
1. Beginnings

R: Oh my, look at the time.

Cat: Um, Riika, are you okay?

R: Cat? What's the time?

Cat: Um, 7:15. Are you okay?

R: It's already that late? My, my.

Cat: *hand to her forehead* Maybe you should go lay down. You have a fever.

R: No, no. I'm fine. Really.

Cat: You're about to fall over. Go to sleep.

Disclaimer:: Neither Riika nor Cat own Soul Eater of its characters.

* * *

It was dark, the only light coming from the computer mounted on the far wall. The screen glowed a bright blue, the middle blackened by the figure standing in front of it. "No, no, no!" the figure said in disbelief, voice rising an octave. He smacked a fist against the screen in frustration. "Damn it. I'm gonna have to retype all of those reports. I _hate_ these computers," he complained as he sat cross-legged on the floor and hit his head against the wall. "Stupid slack security system. Crashed my computer. That's gonna take weeks to fix properly. Lost all my work. Stupid computer," he muttered to himself as he hit his head against the wall again.

The door creaked open behind him. "Your vision's going to go bad if you keep using your computer in the dark, you know."

He didn't turn, just sighed. "Not like I can use it anymore anyways," he muttered, pointing up. He could tell the person in the doorway had seen by the barely audible intake of breath.

"That sucks. You backed everything up, right?"

"Everything except the last four reports I just finished," he said bitterly.

"How many pages is that. 10? 12?"

"32, actually. Awful number 32, but it could be worse. That's not the point."

"You write eight page reports? How the hell do you manage that?" The woman in the doorway sounded impressed.

"It has to be eight. Couldn't stand it if they weren't. I suppose I could do four two page reports, but I don't usually have four reports to write," he explained. He could feel her eyes on him and could guess she was staring at him like he was insane.

"Oh, right. Got it. Forgot about that. You'd never guess if you didn't know," she said after a moment of silence, the realization dawning on her.

He stood, facing his computer again. He swiped the blue screen to the left, bringing up the menu screen. He selected shutdown and the screen flashed blue before it turned black. He moved a few feet left and pressed his hands to the panel, first left, then right. The lights flickered on as a piece of the wall beneath his monitor sank in and slid away, revealing the inner mechanisms of the computer. The sudden light adjustment didn't bother him, he simply sat on the ground again and started pulling at the neatly arranged wires, which he had organized perfectly when he had been given this computer when he first arrived here over ten years ago. He hadn't really used it back then, as he didn't have a need to, but he had inspected every aspect of it and made it perfect. He ran a hand through his raven-colored locks as he dislodged the wires.

The woman moved to stand beside him, watching as he ripped the cables free and stacked them all on top of the little black box. "Sorry about your computer," she said.

He stood, picking up the box in the process. He wiped dust onto his jeans before turning to look at her. Her bright orange hair was wavy, falling around her shoulders in a way that made her sharp features softer, and reached just past her shoulders. She was dressed as casually as he was, black jeans and a loose black t-shirt. The only difference was she was wearing shoes and he was not. Honey-colored orbs locked with emerald ones. "I would have rewritten them anyways," he said with a sigh of defeat.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"No thanks, Tui. I can handle this on my own."

"I'll bring you some tea later, if you'd like. I'm making some for my brother and me. Chamomile, your favorite."

"That'd be nice. Thanks. I'm gonna go sit in my room and try to fix this. I'll see you later," he said before leaving the room, his footsteps as silent as if he were ghost.

Tui hesitated a moment longer, watching him leave. She sighed. When would he stop being so blind? "See you later, Kid," she whispered, though he was already long gone.

* * *

He cracked his eyes open only to shut them quickly, morning light flooding into the room blinding him. Someone had already drawn his curtains aside and opened his window. He let out an irritated sigh. It was warm, the air still holding the summer heat of the day before. By the rapidly increasing temperature, he guessed today would be just as bad. There was an insistent knock on the door. He groaned but reluctantly rolled out of bed. The jolt that went through him when he hit the floor was enough to wake him up. He pulled himself up and left his room, half-combing his hair with his fingers and still shirtless.

He rounded the corner into the kitchen and was greeted with the scent of bacon and toast. "Morning, Maka," he yawned as he fell onto a chair.

The blonde turned, still holding the bowl and whisk she had been working with when he entered. She took a mere second to observe him, irritation in her expression. "Go get dressed or you don't get any breakfast," she stated, turning back to the counter.

He sighed but did as he was told, returning a few minutes later wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. They ate in comfortable silence. They were best friends, practically siblings, and they had been together for years. They found no reason for unnecessary conversation. Half an hour later they were ready for the day and out the door. They split ways at the front door of the apartment building, her heading towards the school and him heading towards work.

"Have a good day at work, Soul," the blonde called over her shoulder.

He didn't turn, merely waved a hand. "See you later, Maka."

* * *

It was well into the morning by the time he entered the lab. The lighting was dim in the large room with the few sources of light being a few candles and a lit Bunsen burner. He could clearly see the outline of a woman in a white lab coat, her hair a golden sheet down her back, working over one of the lab tables, concentrating intently on her work.

"I've been expecting you," she said before he had time to announce his presence. "Come."

He moved to stand a few feet from the table before dropping to one knee, his head bowed. "What is the problem, now?"

The blonde-haired woman set the test tubes she had been holding back in their racks and turned to fiddle with the heat of the flame on the burner, turning it from a pale orange-yellow to a bright blue. She picked up a piece of paper and handed it over without bothering to look at him. "Here," she said as she picked up the test tube containing a bluish-green liquid and held it over the flame, observing the way it bubbled and produced a thick sea-foam like fog that seeped out of the vial giving off the scent of burnt hair and sugar.

He studied the paper in silence.

"Standard pay, double if you get both. I trust you can handle that. It should be child's play to one such as you. Right?"

He folded the paper again, slipping it into his pocket. He placed a hand over his heart, the other behind his back, and lifted his head. He eyes shone like amber in the candlelight. A small smile tugged at his lips. "Anything for you, My Lady."

* * *

Cat: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, second chapter should be up in the next couple weeks as well as the next chapter of Conviction. I hope. Riika's sick and won't admit it. I'll try to help as much as I can.

R: Really, Cat. I'm perfectly fine.

Cat: Says you. I'm the one with medical experience, so go to sleep! *sighs* reviews and requests are loved. Any questions, feel free to ask. I have to go put her to bed now. Until next time, Cat out, nya~


	2. A Chance Meeting

R: *humming*

Cat: What song is that?

R: Bullet.

Cat: That sounds way too cheery to be called Bullet.

R: Most cheerful song about suicide there is.

Cat: Oh. Anyways, how's the writing going?

R: Oh, you know, not well. Still stuck on the third chapter of Conviction. So sorry about that. I just can't think of anything to write.

Cat: Right... Maybe you should go take a nap...

R: Fine, fine. I can take a hint.

Disclaimer:: Neither Riika nor Cat own Soul Eater or its characters.

* * *

The sun bore down on them as they worked, hot and unwavering, and the breath of a breeze did little to stir the heavy air. The bells that rang loud and clear through the air signaled the hour with their chimes. The albino huffed a sigh of relief and wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of a gloved hand. "That's lunch," he called to the people working below him. He shoved the wrench he'd been working with back into his belt and climbed down the maze of beams to the first floor. He jumped from his spot on top of the first floor wall and landed with a thud. He joined the rest of the crew as they made their way back to the truck to eat.

"We're making good progress." He turned his head slightly to see that one of his coworkers had fallen in step beside him.

He nodded. "I'd say so. We're a few days ahead of schedule."

They reached the truck in a matter of minutes and the brunette swung the back doors open wide. He dragged the cooler from its place near the front and set the lid aside. He grabbed a sandwich from the top and hopped out of the truck, going to find a place to sit. The albino joined him a moment later. "So what's going on with you and Maka lately? You make a move yet?" the brunette asked.

He laughed. "Maka's like a sister to me. Believe me, Sam; it wouldn't matter if I did. I'm not her type. Besides, she's got her eyes on someone else," he explained. They ate in comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to speak. Fifteen minutes later they were back to work.

* * *

He shoved his tool belt into his locker and slammed it shut. He clicked the lock into place and headed for the door. "See ya tomorrow," he called over his shoulder.

"See ya," he heard Sam answer before the door swung shut behind him. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, glad the day was almost over.

Ahead of him he could see the sun sinking rapidly behind the cityscape, splashing the city with bright spots of red and gold light. For a moment, he allowed himself to think it was beautiful, which, in all truth, on the outside it was. But he didn't believe it for long. He knew that beneath the gleaming steel and shimmering glass there was something evil stirring. He'd suspected there was something wrong the first time he set foot there. Still, it had been Maka's decision to move so that she could go to Shibusen, "the school of her dreams", and he hadn't the heart to deny her what she wanted just because his intuition told him something was wrong. And now, a year later, he was still sure that his instincts had been correct.

As he passed under the archway that marked the city line he shivered, though there was no wind. It was eerily quiet as he walked the back roads towards the central square. The few streetlights there were in these parts had been switched on, casting long shadows in the darkness of on setting night. He could just barely see the crescent of moon rising above the buildings. He pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it on. He had a message from Maka._ Where are you?_ is all it said, sent at 7:38. He checked the time. It was 8:14. He sighed. _On my way. Be home in 20._ he typed in reply and hit send. He tucked his phone back into his pocket.

It was the late summer so it definitely wasn't cold out, but there was a chill in the air that he couldn't quite place. Pushing suspicion aside, he rounded a corner into an alley. It was rather wide for an alley, but no more than ten feet from one wall to the other. He could see faint flickers of light up ahead, but the path there was shrouded in darkness. As he gazed into the darkness something in him told him to run, to turn around and go the other way. _If I go the other way I'll be late. Maka won't be happy about that_, he reasoned, taking a few steps towards the light at the other end of the alley. The voice in his head screamed for him to turn back but he ignored it, moving forward still.

There was a rush of wind, an echoing laughter, and the light at the end of the alley went out. He turned quickly to see that the way he had come had also been thrown into sudden darkness. He glanced around in the dark, panic bubbling up inside him. The laughter resounded again, bouncing off the walls and amplifying. He could feel whatever was there watching him. He shuddered and backed towards where he had come from. The laughter grew louder and he thought he saw something flash silver in the darkness. The silver flashed again and he found himself falling against the wall. He steadied himself, pressing his back tight against the cold bricks.

Pain surged suddenly through his chest and he searched with his hand for the cause. He gasped in surprise when his hand came away wet. His eyes now adjusted to the dark, he could see that the faint form of his hand was smeared with a blackish liquid. He sniffed it and wrinkled his nose at the acrid, coppery smell. He knew the scent well and it wasn't reassuring. Ignoring the pain as best he could, he followed the gash with his fingertips, trailing it from just below his left shoulder down to where it ended near his right hip. It hurt, as he would expect of a wound that large, and he felt sick. Unable to stay on his feet any longer, he slid down the wall, the course brick digging unpleasantly into his back. The cold from the stones seeped into him, numbing him to the core. It didn't hurt anymore, though he knew that was the shock talking. He'd been in medical school before moving to construction, he'd learned that much and more. The logical part of his brain kept moving, trying to force him to move, to act as he had been taught in treating people in his condition. But he was frozen, his body not able to move the way he wanted anymore. "Damn," he muttered with a weak laugh.

Unable to do much else, he searched for his assailant in the darkness. It took a moment but he found it. He didn't even have the energy to react properly when he realized what it was, or might have once been, or that there were two of them. He could make out the general shapes of them, but nothing detailed. A relatively human form, twisted and warped into something wicked, a long head that was unnaturally round with random spikes, claws for fingers that glinted silver despite the lack of light, legs that bent backwards like an animal's. The hunched shapes were watching him closely with faintly glowing red eyes. If he weren't already frozen, he would have been at seeing those things clearly, even in the dark.

The laughter echoed again, a hollow clicking sound that could almost be mistaken for the grinding of gears. _So this is it, then,_ he thought, _I die here in this damned alley with Maka sitting at home worried sick because I never came home. Well, this sucks_. Forcing some life into his numb body, he raised himself up, keeping tight to the wall. "If I'm gonna die, I'll die on my feet. I won't just lie down and take it," he said, determined, his voice strained with the effort that it cost him to stay up.

The creatures laughed again, that horrible clicking growing louder. They leapt through the air across the alley, deadly claws poised for the kill. He could hear a ringing sound, quiet at first but it grew louder by the second. He tried to place it. Church bells, Christmas bells, the toll of the bells in the clock tower. All close but none matching the sound exactly. _The bell in a shop, maybe, upon opening the door?_ He couldn't figure it out. In his brief moment of thinking, something had happened. The creatures had stopped their pursuit, he noticed, and one lay lifeless on the ground in a puddle. The other was charging at a figure he couldn't make out through blurred vision and darkness. The creature fought back against its attacker for but a few moments before it fell beside its companion with a terrible howl of pain, the soft chime of bells ringing long after its demise.

The lights turned back on at the end of the alley and the ringing stopped as his savior took a moment to sheath his weapon. He heard the gasp of surprise when his savior realized he was there. In seconds the dark figure had crossed to kneel beside him. "Are you okay?" He heard a gentle voice ask, it sounded far away, as if the speaker was standing at the other end of the alley. _The bells of a dancer_, he realized suddenly as the sound found a match in his memory. The ghost of a smile crossed his features before the world went black.

* * *

Cat: Finally. She went to bed. I swear there's something messed up in that head of hers. Moving on! Reviews and requests are loved. Feel free to ask questions. We'll be back soon. I just hope I can help sort out that mess in her mind so that she's a bit less... off next time. Until then, Cat out, nya~


End file.
